Journal of A Vampire's Snack
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: A vampire gets, what a vampire wants. But is that really such a bad thing? A series of short drabblets.
1. Regret

Vampire. The word means different things to different people. Yet there is only one truth. They're killers. Unforgiving, unremorseful killers -all of them. Food is food to them, but on occasion, don't we all like to play with our food? Nothing but tragedy follows when a vampire gets bored and takes interest in his food. Yet here I am. Snuggled into a hoard of blankets, and nestled in a vampire's arms.

How, you ask, did i get here? Well, to put it simply, a vampire gets what a vampire wants, period. You throw together a late night trip on foot with a bored vampire, and you get this. A completely terrifying, sexually satisfying short term relationship. And even as i lay here, death gradually approaching(Not of any immediate injury, it is just the fate of all snacks to be sucked dry eventually and i knew my time would come eventually.) I cannot help but admit that the latter statement is a complete understatement. And as he shifts, bringing me even closer to himself, i know that the night is far from over.

Yet i can't seem to regret it...


	2. Seduction

The first day as a full time victim was terrifying. I didn't know what this creature was capable of, nor what he would do to me. I wished, more than once that day, that he would just kill me and be done with it. Only now am i glad he didn't.

I was brought to a small estate on the border of town, marched to a room, and locked in. No explaination, to hint as to what was to come, nothing. I drove myself mad trying to figure a way out. I concidered bribing him, but the presence of the estate being an estimation of his wealth, i dismissed it quickly. I concidered fighting him off and running for it, using the police to threaten him, swaying a servant to my side, even killing myself. I concidered everything. Except seduction.

He soon remedied that...


	3. Confidence

The first time. Exhilarating, as it is every time. Yet the first time with him will ever stick in my mind firmly till the day i die. Which will, in fact, be sooner than is natural.

At first, i was still scared of him. Here was this being who i'd found to be quite invulnerable to any pain i could inflict on him...Yet as he sat, naked in a bed so lush i wondered if i wouldn't just fall through were i to sit on it, just watching me, observing, there was no malice in him. Only patience, and a quiet confidence that his desires would be fufilled. Willingly. And as my fear faded, and he rose from the bed, gliding towards me in a lope so predatorial, so rawly sexual and alluring, i realized something.

HIs confidence was well founded...


	4. It Begins

It was nearly a week after our first 'encounter' that i saw him again. It was the night i finally learned what he was. Vampire.

He appeared in my room just after sunset, and by appear i mean just that. One moment i was alone, contemplating what to do with myself, and the next, there he was looming over me.

I was shocked, of course, but could not find it in myself to be scared of the man anymore. It was then he told me of his Vampirism, and why i was there. For entertainment, and as a snack. He offered me an out, death of course, if this didn't suit me. Yet the thought of taking it never crossed my mind. After only one time with this man, i was addicted. With the promise of more nights like the one we'd shared, i couldn't resist.

And so it began...


	5. Insatiable

From that day foreward, i was allowed freedom off the estate. I would even leave if the urge struck me, though i would need to be escorted by someone if i did.

My life took on a patterm of sorts. By day, what little of it i was awake for, as i was up to the small hours of the morning each night, i would explore the manor and it's grounds and get aquainted with the staff, who were all human. All Uninitiated.

They often spoke to me of 'their enigmatic young master' and treated me with undeniable amounts of respect as i was 'the master's compainion.' He even went as far as to tell them to treat my word as they would his own.

The nights of course belonged to the man himself. He was insatiable.

And so was i...


	6. Desire

Still, even as i lay in his arms, i knew this time could not last. Almost as though he could read my mind, each time i began to think along those lines, he would pull me closer again and again, distracting me from any and all rational thought, time after time.

The night was no longer for thinking, or for melancholy. It was not a time of quiet and peace. It was a time with room only for wild passions and unslakable hungers. The only thoughts came in the brief rest periods he allowed me between rounds. Even then i was too exhausted to think of much more than a few wondering words of his stamina. No, the night wasn't for thought.

It was for desire...


	7. Drifting

Even though i was also to be his nourishment, at least in part, it was two weeks before he first fed from me. I never understood why he waited so long.

His bite was indescribable. It was sublime pleasure. It was the sweetest of pain. It was unbearable heat and ultimate satisfaction. He gave me no warning. One night, as my first peak hit me, even before i could begin to ride it out, i felt his head bury itself in my neck. Teeth grazed my flesh lightly, heightening my pleasure. Then he bit me.

The sensations slammed into me all at once and for the longest time i was lost, overcome by a pleasure, a pain, a heat, so profound that it transcended the boundaries of physical sensation, and left me stranded in unknown waters.

I drifted. . .


	8. Fire

Thinking back now, maybe it was because he knew the effect his bite would have on me, that he waited. If it had not been for the weeks spent in agonizing pleasure, being undone again and again and again each night, maybe i would have never found my way back.

As it was, i woke several hours later in his bed, a normal occurance. Yet for the first time, he was still there with me. Still pressed up against me from behind, arm around my waist, holding me close.

My entire body tingled with sensation. And then i remembered what had happened. I remembered his bite. And hazily, i could recall him easing me down from the heights it brought me to. My violent shaking had calmed under his touch. The tightly strung ache inside me eased under his minstrations. And gradually i had come back to myself, falling asleep amost instantly.

I twisted my body slightly to look at him, knowing him to be awake, and moaned aloud at the pleasure that shot through me at the simple brush of fabric on my flesh. A languid smile stretched his face at the sound.

I was on fire...


	9. Vessel

Every sensation was too much, and i could tell how much my state effected him. I didn't know if i could even handle one round, let alone the several his look promised. The pain of the height of pleasure i'd felt still hovered around the edges of this sensation and too clearly i could remember how lost i had been.

You hear those who talk about a pleasure that makes you forget your name. This went beyond that. In those moments, i could not remember my name because i had none. I had been completely unmade, ripped apart sweetly and made nameless, genderless.

Existing as nothing but a vessel for pleasure...


	10. Comfort

As he traced my body lightly, sending shocks and tremors through me, teasing, pleasing, maddening, i doubted i could handle much more. He seemed to know this. As he seemed to know all my limits, my desires, my very thoughts.

And despite the need i could feel growing within him, he seemed content to stay as we were, wringing every tremor and every jolt of pleasure from my body that i could stand, and even more i could not.

Eventually he stopped his tender torture, and as he and i prepared for sleep, i noted that while it was still there, the oversensitivity from earlier had eased. I wondered.

Had my comfort been what had keep him here?...


	11. Again

For a week after i was sensitized to every touch, every breeze, that passed my skin. Days were full of want. Nights became even more unbearable. I was in a heaven that held the taint of hell and burned just as hot as it's fires.

I couldn't remember why i'd ever feared this man, this creature, this vampire. He was relentless, and as possessive as he was dominating. Yet he was the most considerate of lovers. He pushed me to the edge time and again, reaching the very precipice of insanity, yet always knew when my body could handle no more.

The bite had been the only time he'd crossed that finest of lines. Brought me to where pain was pleasure and pleasure, pain. Where there was no up or down, no in or out, no sense of time or identity. Where everything was too much, too much. I could recall it amost as if it was still happening. It was all too much.

And i couldn't wait to do it again...


End file.
